


裘前ABo

by shelica_alice



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelica_alice/pseuds/shelica_alice
Summary: 国庆贺文♪(^∇^*)依旧是个沙雕脑洞……私设比较多orz比如abo之类的





	裘前ABo

**Author's Note:**

> 国庆贺文♪(^∇^*)  
依旧是个沙雕脑洞……  
私设比较多orz比如abo之类的

——————

黑鼻子最近总有种自家的兄弟被猪拱了的感觉。  
作为艾利斯家族里唯二的A，黑鼻子有着比消防员更拗的脾气，无论是裘克家族的谁来了都会被他狠狠地撞出屋子。可是事情从金靴自愿被囚服标记怀孕后发生了变化，脾气火爆的他每天只能看着囚服乐呵呵的来找金靴，却不能动手揍人，还要被迫吃着狗粮，替金靴的班。  
每次替班前，这样的想法就像是团棉花一样堵在黑鼻子的心里。  
直到某一天的比赛，黑鼻子突然发现了有趣的“事情”。

作为牵制屠夫的主力选手，黑鼻头在开场时都会选择炸机吸引屠夫的注意力，并且肆意的释放自己的信息素挑衅屠夫。因为庄园内的屠夫大多都是强悍的A，仅有瓦尔莱塔家族的长腿小姐是个B，再加上A与A之间对于信息素都比较敏感和排斥，所以牵制位用此方法挑衅屠夫是最稳妥的了。  
然后黑鼻子看着这一地的配件，轻蔑的哼了一声。  
——正巧，自己正在火头上。管tmd来的是哪个裘克，劳资不把你们这群种马的腰撞断，劳资名字倒过来写。

可这一局比赛却出乎黑鼻子的预料。  
在他翻了n遍板子和窗子后，裘克都没有出现，也没有拉锯的破风声，甚至在一阶技能的声效响起时都没有任何队友倒地。  
“没想到一直魔系的裘克竟然佛了我们……”特雷西热泪盈眶的和儿子一起快乐的修机，喊了喊神游天外的黑鼻子，“咱们仨快修机，今天肯定能四出！”  
黑鼻子一边不情愿的在机子背后敲敲打打，一边在心里嘀咕着不对劲。  
另一旁扯着机子电杆的伊莱说，“我刚才经过木屋的时候，里面有心跳声。估计哪一个裘克在地下室自闭。”  
哼……裘克家族的哪一个单拎出来，都是个彻头彻尾的神经病。排位魔系到连自家老婆出场时都敢提着火箭筒上，地下室自闭？不信！  
黑鼻子虽然一开始是这么想着，但是联想到这局裘克竟然真的都没出来砍一刀，还是觉得哪里怪怪的。  
“之前有一场，小丑皇也是在地下室自闭来着……啊哈哈哈因为游戏开始前，蛮牛和他吵架了……”特雷西笑着说，“是不是小丑皇又被蛮牛赶下床了？喂，黑鼻子，你去哪儿？”  
黑鼻子还没听完这段话时就已经拉长球跑了出去，一想到自己被佛，心中有种火蹭蹭蹭往上冒——是男人就应该堂堂正正的一架，艾利斯家族根本不屑于躲地下室这种行为。

就在越来越靠近地下室时，黑鼻子嗅到了不一样的味道——像是松松软软的巧克力蛋糕所散发出来的，朱古力的苦涩混合着蜂蜜的甜味，让人上瘾般的味道。  
黑鼻子在地下室门口稳了稳脚步，这该死的甜腻味道，他好像在哪里闻过……就像是处于发情初期的金靴的甜腻糖果味……  
可是越靠近地下室越鼓动的心跳显示——正在地下室的是监管者。  
艹，黑鼻子收敛了自己的信息素，朝着地下室深处走去。  
地下室里回荡着裘克的标志性疯笑，以及自己走路的哒哒声。  
拐过这弯，就要到了。  
黑鼻子深吸一口气，小心翼翼的走过去，映入眼帘的是那一头夸张的红发和配色诡异的服装。黑鼻子看着面前高大的裘克，思索了一会，得出结论——裘克家族甚少出场的童年烙印竟然是个O。

这么说起来的话，童年烙印比黑鼻子早来了三个月，却很少有出场的机会。要不是半个月前的庄园狂欢夜强制要求所有求生者和监管者参与，黑鼻子都不知道庄园里有童年烙印这么一个监管者。比起死皮赖脸黏着蛮牛的小丑皇、吃蓝兔子干醋的歌手，和兄弟们格格不入的童年烙印，窝在阴影里吃了一会儿糕点便悄然离场。  
这是黑鼻子能够回忆起的，第一次见到童年烙印的场景。

目前，眼下是第二次。  
萦绕在鼻尖的甜腻味就像是邀请，黑鼻子不自在的摸摸了手中的球，后知后觉的发现手心满是汗水。  
“喂……童年你……”  
话语还未说出口，随着警铃大作，童年烙印的双目通红，捂着眼睛大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
黑鼻子皱着眉头看着笑的喘不过气的童年，发现甜腻的味道更浓厚了，像是要把他包围住、融化他一样，黑鼻子觉得有股骚动向着自己的下腹冲去，他有点克制不住地朝着童年烙印的方向伸手。  
在要被触碰到的一瞬间，童年烙印停止了狂笑，静静的打量着面前的年轻人，最终消失在了原地。  
——监管者投降，游戏胜利。

这几天的黑鼻子有点怪。  
这是除老消以外的艾利斯家族成员一致得出的结论。  
这几天的黑鼻子有点烦人。  
这是除童年烙印以外的裘克家族成员一致得出的结论。

“虽然平时他一直把兄弟几个撞的腰疼，但是这样……”在某一场联合游戏中，站在船头的稻草人搂着消防员的腰指了指在海边炸机6次的黑鼻子，“很明显不太对吧？”  
消防员顺着稻草人指的方向也俯视着黑鼻子，发现他炸机后没有像以往一样气急败坏的踢两脚机子，反而挠了挠头继续低头修机。  
这已经不是不太对的状态了……消防员开始思考最近弟弟究竟怎么会发生这样的转变时，突然感到刚才某屠的双手不老实起来。  
要知道老消平时仗着是不输给自己的A，  
没少展示自己强有力的冲撞，哪像能现在这样——安安静静被自己抱着。想到此事的稻草人心情大好地沿着爱人的腰侧游走揩油。  
“喂！再不规矩，你知道下场的。”老消用手肘狠狠的顶向了稻草人的腹部，露出尖牙威胁着某位正在四处点火的监管者。  
“好好好，”稻草人停下了恶作剧般的揩油行为，把头搁在老消肩窝处，搂紧了些正在乱动的爱人，“不过看那小子的表情，宝贝，就和你突然开窍发现爱上我时一样。”  
这一句话点醒了某位弟控老大哥。  
——敢情是黑鼻子情窦初开爱上某人了？  
“喂，别是你哪个弟弟又来拐我弟了吧？”  
“宝贝，那我可不知情了，”稻草人闷闷的笑了起来，“毕竟我们裘克之间的关系可不像你们兄弟一样……”

在另一边，被稻消讨论了半天的机械盲威廉·黑鼻子还在沉迷修机无法自拔……前提是忽略那一台机子已经被炸了九次。  
在炸了第十次机子，并引来了稻消二人的时候，黑鼻子正和长腿小姐面面相觑。  
长腿小姐：“…………”  
黑鼻子：“…………”  
虽然黑鼻子平时不太让人省心，但到底是自家老弟，消防员还是想要了解一下这个脾气比自己还拗的老弟究竟钻了那个牛角尖。  
可在自己刚要开口的时候，被黑鼻子无意识释放的烈酒信息素呛得有些发火的稻草人接了话茬。“喂，黑鼻子你是个A吧？”  
黑鼻子：“…………”  
稻草人拎起来黑鼻子的衣领，嘲讽到，“别扭扭捏捏像个待艹的O一样发愣，要是看上谁了直接上啊。”  
黑鼻子：“……！！！”  
消防员等人看着原本没有精神的黑鼻子突然拉开了一个巨灿烂的笑容，然后抱着球朝着大门跑去。  
长腿小姐：“…………？？”  
消防员一个头槌捶向稻草人，并表示一个月内别想靠近他家家门，包括他那群花里胡哨的变、态兄弟。

此后的不到一周的时间，庄园的所有求生者和监管者都刷新了对黑鼻子的认知。  
比如，艾玛第5次在玫瑰花园里发现了偷花的黑鼻子，然后歌手在童年的屋子里发现多了一束扎的不算整齐的玫瑰花；比如，童年比赛时，黑鼻子总是调班，甚至在坎贝尔朝着童年烙印丢磁铁时，朝着队友的腰狠狠的撞过去；在比如，某一天夜晚，刚从金靴那里回来，正兴冲冲地往监管者宿舍方向拉锯的囚服发现了正在爬三楼窗的黑鼻子……  
在第20次被老消揪着耳朵被拖回家时，黑鼻子终于向艾利斯家族坦言了自己对童年烙印的爱意。在得到兄弟或直白的允许或扭捏的不阻止答复后，黑鼻子由偷偷摸摸的骚扰童年烙印，转为光明正大的追求。

——————（我编不下去了，在写下去估计就是流水账版童黑故事了）  
在一个月后的某一天，童年烙印邀请黑鼻子留宿。黑鼻子特地洗了一个香喷喷的澡，顶着兄弟们不同的眼光，高高兴兴去了童年烙印的屋里。  
————（所以直接调快了故事进度，直接进入床♂上打架阶段~此后部分，威廉=黑鼻子，裘克=童年烙印）  
威廉刚敲完门，还保持着抬手动作时，腰间围着浴巾的裘克就打开了门。裘克的红发发梢还有着滚落的水珠，洗掉夸张的妆容后，面部比其他裘克更加白皙。  
被拽着摔上床的时候，威廉略有一点茫然，接着神智就被唇上传来的舔舐感转移走，感受着自己的双唇印在更为冰凉的双唇上。  
“唔……”好痒  
微启的双唇为某屠提供了契机，灵巧的舌头撬开自己的牙关，自己的唇舌躲避不及，只能被迫和闯入者共舞，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出，顺着脖颈曲线落下。  
感受到裘克的手顺着腰侧往下时，沉醉在吻中的威廉突然清醒过来，双手在其胸口推拒着。  
好像哪里不太对劲……  
威廉释放着自己烈酒辛辣的信息素的同时，双手猛地施力推开了压在身上的裘克。感受到威廉的不自在和试探，裘克笑着释放了自己甜腻的信息素，甜腻味和酒香充盈在整个屋子内。  
“宝贝，你有没有觉得……”裘克释放信息素的同时，慢悠悠地靠近着茫然愣神的威廉，“你对第二性别和信息素的感知真的是低到……出乎我的意料……”  
“……？！”冲入鼻腔的信息素是比刚才更有冲击力的味道，甜腻的宛若窒息般的感觉，让威廉差点被呛得干呕。  
更让他始料未及的是，拥有着苦涩巧克力甜腻味的裘克竟然是A……  
“等……等一下……”在被裘克发现破绽并再次被压在身下的威廉感受着带着油腻液体的冰凉手指顺着股缝游走，断断续续的打算说些什么，“我觉得这其中一定有误会……”  
闻言的裘克停止了作乱的手指，居高临下的凝视着他。  
“那一次游戏，在地下室……”威廉眼角瞅了一眼裘克，委屈的吸了吸鼻子，“我一直以为你是个O来着，毕竟这么甜腻的味道……怎么可能是个A嘛……”  
裘克用0.31秒想清楚了前因后果，嘴角的笑容就差扩到耳根子后面了，闷闷的笑着说，“也许一开始是误会，但是我是真的爱上你了。是你自己送上门的，小宝贝。”  
低沉性感的嘶哑声线落在耳边，威廉的耳夹泛起红色，原本停留在股缝的手指也继续顺着曲线往下游走，进入了它该进入的地方。  
直到此时，威廉才发现自己如同砧板上的鱼，逃不掉了。而，自己的某个部位正酸涨着吞吐着裘克的两根手指，酥麻的感受正从小穴传达到脑部。  
好像……也不像老消哥说的那样那以忍受……  
觉得扩张到差不多时，裘克把压在身下哼唧着的威廉捞了起来，让他侧对着床头附近的镜子，看着自己的粗大被缓缓的吞入。  
“啊！唔啊…”因为坐下的姿势和动作，进入的过程十分缓慢，随着自己的动作，威廉能清楚的感受到裘克性器的样子——粗热的形状，茎体的血管纹络。  
裘克着迷的看着威廉的脸庞，像平时吃的红苹果一样通红又可口，同时感受着性器被穴肉吸吸吮过的快感，却总觉得少了一些什么。  
还是不够……要让他更快地成为我的一部分……  
被这样的想法支配着，裘克将怀里半坐着的威廉猛地按下。  
“呜啊——！”威廉的话语还未连起来，裘克狂风暴雨般的顶弄让他几乎难以呼吸。  
明明是不适合做下方的A，却因为漫长而充足的前戏能够容纳男人的粗热。明明是从未做过下方的A，小穴却食髓知味的吸允着，挽留着在体内肆虐的性器。  
在不知不觉中，威廉的性器抬头，却因为姿势的限制和身体的酥麻，无法自己用双手满足自己。只能挺起腰，不知所措地用性器磨蹭着裘克的腹肌。整个房间内，巧克力的苦涩甜腻味与烈酒的辛辣味悄然融合，甚至连当事人双方的身上都染上了属于对方的味道。  
长时间的顶弄模糊的威廉的感官，他甚至被裘克艹射了两次，可裘克一点想要发泄出来的征兆都没有。  
“太胀了……不要了……呜，真的……”  
染上哭腔的求饶并没有换来肆虐者的同情，裘克趁势低头咬住了威廉左侧褐色的乳粒。尖牙要住的疼痛让威廉瑟缩，却被更大的力道往下摁去，被迫吃的更深。  
恍惚间，威廉感到体内的巨大正在加速摩擦，并不断跳动，最后将自己的小腹注入的满满的。  
在思绪坠入黑暗前，他的耳边传来熟悉的低沉嘶哑声线——  
“宝贝，你真漂亮……我真想给这样的你拍张照……被射满凸起的肚子就像怀了我的种一样。要是等你怀孕了，你上面和下面都流出来白色的东西可都是我的……”  
“我这么努力了……你什么时候才能给我生一打孩子呢？”


End file.
